


The Space Between {Modern Monchevy}

by GoldenGardenias



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chevalier is supportive, Crossdressing, Getting Back Together, Liselotte ships it, M/M, Makeup Sex, Philippe is always beautiful, Sass, Semi-Public Sex, Wigs, basically just banter and crossdressing and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGardenias/pseuds/GoldenGardenias
Summary: I've sort of filled the prompt given by Filippo on Twitter.Heavily based of Visitor Parking, a lovely short film starring Evan Williams.Chevy, whose been having an affair with the married Delphi, manages to get himself stuck in the underground garage of her building. With no other option, he's forced to turn to his Ex, Philippe for help.





	The Space Between {Modern Monchevy}

**Author's Note:**

> So, aside from the Hook stuff- which is more original than anything else- I realized this is my first actual piece of fanfiction. I'm terrified! I'd be terribly grateful if you let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you:  
> Nate, for giving this a look over and assuring me it was post worthy, as well as being super supportive.  
> Angela, for insisting I follow my vision and that there was no such thing as Monchevy sex that was too graphic.  
> Val, for coming up with this wonderful plot that inspired me waaaay too much.  
> And obviously to Evan Willams and Alex Vlahos for being... well, them. (Felt like if I was doing thanks, they should be there.)

He’d been stuck in there for hours, too stubborn to phone up the one person he knew would come. It would have been cruel. How could he ask them for help when the two of them had ended it so very badly? No. Chevy refused. Even if being trapped in a parking garage for six hours was less than ideal, he had his pride to think of. Lorraine had tried every person he could think of, had called and texted his way down his list of contacts. But it had been of no use. So, he’d sat on the cool pavement with his back against a cement beam, staring at the only number left to call.

The Frenchman had felt a sharp pang of guilt intermingled with longing, as he’d studied the contact image that was stored. Why hadn’t he ever changed it? They looked so happy together, shirts off on the beach and smiling into the camera, their eyes even seemed to sparkle. And he’d had to go fuck it all up. Chevy pushed the floppy strands of dirty blond hair away from his brow, only to have it fall back into place again instantly. Lorraine absently grabbed the pack of smokes from the pocket of his flannel overshirt, though he’d had to search his jeans for the lighter. The box was low and there was nothing he could do about it while trapped in an underground parking lot.

He supposed now was as good a time as any to learn how to show a little self-restraint. 

***

Another two hours had passed and every last cigarette in his pack had been smoked by the time he finally gave in. The line rang longer than he’d hoped, but just as he was about to hang up, a woman’s voice came on the line. 

“Yea?” Somehow she made a single word seem almost chipper.

“Lizzie? Where’s Philippe?” Chevy asked, though he was partially thankful his ex had not answered.

“We’re at a show.” It was the only explanation given and the only one needed.

“Who won?” He couldn’t help his curiosity. 

“Who do you think?” She made it sound like he were a supreme idiot for even asking and he couldn’t help but smile.

“They never stand a chance…” His tone took on a wistful air.

“No. They don’t.” Her inflexion was clipped, clearly, she was still pissed at him on Philippe’s behalf. “Listen, I don’t want to get into your business but-”

“But you’re going to anyway.”

“Why are you calling him, Chev? Do you know how hard it’s been on him?”

“I…” There was nothing he could say to that. A part of him did know and so he kept his tone carefully neutral when he replied, “He broke up with me.”

“You fucked the waiter.”

“It was just a blow job.”

“Semantics, Lorraine.”

“Fuck. Lizzie, it’s been two months.”

“Why are you ringing him?”

“I’m stuck in a parking garage.”

“What!?” She sounded far more amused than she had any right to be, “How did you manage that?”

“I misplaced my keys. The exits are weighted, I can’t just walk out.”

“Well, why don’t you just go through the building?”

“I uh… I can’t.” The blond stuttered his response.

“Where are you?” She was judging him and Chevy could tell.

“Delphie’s.” Was his guilt-ridden response.

“As in… married to the highest paid divorce attorney in the country, Delphie?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh god, Lorraine. You really have no shame do you?” At that point, he wasn’t quite sure if it was bemusement or outrage written in her voice, probably both.

“Look- I tried everyone else. Philippe is the only one with my spare set of keys.” He let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s going to be at least another hour before he can get there.” He hated the sound of pity in her voice.

“I’ll still be here…” He quipped before the line went dead.

***

Chevy sat near the entrance for almost an hour and a half before Liselotte and Philippe finally rolled up. The headlights of the hunter green SUV rendered him momentarily blind as it was placed in park several feet from the weight sensor. The blond scrambled to his feet and towards the gate as the passenger-side door opened and the man he’d been waiting for climbed out. Chevy’s breath caught in his throat as his former boyfriend stepped into the light and he was finally able to get a good look at the other man.

Philippe was a vision to say the least. Dressed in an emerald silk blouse that was snug around his slender middle, but was flatteringly draped on top to conceal what he lacked there. A little black skirt clung to him at mid-thigh, those long legs went on for days until they reached impressively tall louboutins, whose red soles had become faded with use. Never one to smother his natural beauty, the young man had opted for a simple smokey eye, light color to his snowy cheeks and a subtle cherry tint to his lips. One look at Philippe and Chevy found himself questioning why he’d ever strayed.

“Your welcome.” The words were paired with the jingling of keys, brought the blond back to the present.

“Y-yeah. I’ll owe you one.” Chev was surprised at how thick his own voice sounded. All he could think to do was reach out through the bars to tuck a wayward curl behind the other man’s ear. If he let his fingers caress along the raven strands that cascaded down over Philippe’s shoulder, his Ex seemed not to notice.

“Take your keys.” There was a coldness in Philippe’s voice that caused Lorraine’s heart to seize up. 

“Mignonette-” He started.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.” The other man snapped and stepped closer to the bars, the venom in his voice betrayed by the pain in his eyes. There was alcohol on his breath, which was strange since the man himself had always joked that one should never ‘drink and drag’. Though, it explained why he hadn’t been driving.

“You look nice.” Chevy tried so hard to be charismatic.

“Fuck off.” Philippe snapped, before he promptly turned on his heel and began back toward his car.

“My keys!” The blond called out, only for the dark-haired beauty to toss them over his shoulder.

They were nowhere near a reachable distance. A heavy sigh escaped him as he watched Philippe climb back into the SUV and slam the door shut.

***

“That went well.” Liselotte snorted from where she sat behind the wheel, seat nearly all the way forward to reach the pedals.

“I hate him.” Philippe sulked as he crossed one arm over his middle and brought the hand of the other up to his painted lips and continued to chew off the press-on nails he’d been wearing. His left hand had lost every one on the ride over, now it was the right’s turn.

“You love him.” Liz stated matter-of-factly.

“I do…” The words were defeated, there was no point in denying it. Not to Lizzie at any rate.

“Are you gonna go back out there?” Her voice remained soft.

“No. He can rot for all I care. Ow!” Philippe glared over at the woman who’d just deemed fit to smack him in the back of the head. “What the hell, Lizzie!?”

“Go give him the keys, Philippe.” Suddenly her tone was no nonsense and he knew it was a battle he was going to lose.

Philippe spat out the false nail from his index finger and grumbled his way out of the car.

***

“You came back! I knew you couldn’t resist my charms for long, Mignonette.” That cocky asshole had the gall to shoot him one of his stupidly handsome grins.

“Another word and I’ll turn right back around.” Philippe grumped as he stomped over to where he’d thrown the keys and snatched them up far more violently than necessary.

“Mign-” Chevy started in protest, but cut himself short at the murderous look the other man shot him.

Philippe waited a few moments before he finally stalked over to where the blond stood waiting, forehead pressed against the cold steel and looking ever so contrite. Damn it, if Philippe didn’t believe in that moment that this former boyfriend might actually be sorry. With a long-suffering sigh, he made his way over and passed the keys to the Lorraine through the bars. Chevy took them with his left and as the other’s retreated, he grabbed hold of Philippe’s wrist with his right. 

“Philippe…” Chevy’s voice was soft this time, as if worried he frighten the other away.

“Please. Please don’t do this, Chev. I- I can’t do this with you.” The pleading in his voice gave away the emotional wreckage that hid just beneath the stoic mask Philippe had somehow managed to maintain.

“Don’t go. We should talk- Let Liz take the car and I’ll drive you home. Just give me that long.” Chevy shoved his keys into the pocket of his jeans as his grip on Philippe’s wrist loosened enough for him to slide it down to the other man’s hand. He held it before he gently peeled the last press-on nail remaining off the umber-haired man’s little finger. “Stay…”

Philippe felt his resolve melt away as Lorraine brought his captured hand up to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to his former lover’s knuckles, the scruff above his upper lip tickled the delicate skin there. ‘Fuck him for existing’, Philippe thought. But as the tension left his shoulders and as if she’d been in on it the entire time, Lizzie rolled the car forward just enough to set the gate to opening. Which caused Philippe to quickly snap his arm back through the bars before he glared over his shoulder at her. 

That cheeky slag even had the nerve to honk at him as he walked into the underground parking space, before she backed out and set off on her way. At that moment, Philippe was sure of two things; Liz would fuck up all his pre-sets and he was going to regret this very much come morning.

“So, how have you been?” Chev asked, not entirely sure what he wanted to say now that he’d gotten his way.

“Really?” Philippe drawled and shot the blond a withering glance.

“Sorry.” The other man ducked his head rather sheepishly- which wasn’t at all like the Lorraine that Philippe knew.

“What for?” Philippe asked, brows raised expectantly as Chevy looked up at him. “For fucking around? For the credit card debt? Do you have any idea what I had to go through when Louis found out about that!? My god, man- that family dinner alone set me back a few hundred in therapy.”

“It was just a blow job.” The blond corrected, as if it made it any better and snorted at Philippe’s closing remark. There was a moment of silence then, that made Chevy realize he was the only one still walking. He took the few steps back to his Ex, curiosity written across his face. With no warning, Philippe punched him in the arm, hard enough to leave a mark. “What the hell?” Then came the slap to the back of his head, though it was nowhere near the force of the first blow. Lorraine raised his arms up in defence, wincing with a wide grin on his face. “Alright. Alright! I was a dick.”

“Say it again.”

“I was a dick, Philippe.” Chev dropped his arms to regard the other man seriously for the first time. He reached down and took Philippe’s hand as they began walking towards his car again, twining their fingers together. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ve always been selfish, you know-”

“I know.”

“Thank you, commentary isn’t necessary.”

“Go on.”

“I’ve always been selfish, but that thing with the waiter wasn’t about that. I mean, it was- selfish of me to do. But the real problem was…” Chevy swallowed and cleared his throat. “I was scared.”

“You were scared? Of what? Me? Louis? Prime Minister or not, he can’t really make you disappear, you know. Despite what he says…”

“Us. This…” He motioned between the two of them. “I couldn’t wrap my head around it.”

“Why?” The words were so lightly spoken that Lorraine almost didn’t hear them.

“I- uh…” The blond went quiet and his silence seemed like an answer in itself.

“And I suppose the charges on my card weren’t from you.” Philippe snarked in an attempt to set the other man to rights again.

“Oh, no. That was me.” Chev’s cheeky smirk was back, “I was drunk, amazon had sales and your wallet was closer than mine.”

Philippe’s composure finally broke as he burst into laughter, giving the other man’s hand a squeeze. “Sorry I punched you.”

“I deserved it.”

“You did.”

“It’s gonna bruise.”

“Good.”

They fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way back to Chevy’s car, smiles on both their faces.

“So, how long have you been seeing her?” Philippe was the first to shatter the quiet as they arrived at the blond’s car. He leaned a narrow hip against the back window as Lorraine unlocked the driver’s side.

“What?” Chev looked apprehensive as he stood straight again.

“You didn’t think Liz would tell me?”

“It’s been… complicated.”

“Married.”

“Yeah. We haven’t exactly been seeing each other-”

“How many times have you-”

“Twice!” Chevy nearly shouted to stop Philippe from finishing the rest, though he lowered his voice to add, “This was the third time.”

“Do you love her?” His voice was deceptively neutral as he asked.

“No. I was just… bored.”

“Just bored.” Philippe snorted, “How lovely.”

Lorraine leaned his back against the car, then preceded to slowly shift closer to Philippe until he could subtly reach his pinky out to touch the other man’s nearest hand. Philippe scoffed and slapped the blond’s hand away before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Mignonette, you know I’m done with her. There’s no competition.”

“And what will you do when something better comes along?”

“There is nothing better,” Chevy assured and moved to lean close, he brought a hand to Philippe’s chin then gently guided the other man’s gaze to him. “You’re it.”

Philippe wanted to protest, really he did. Yet, as Lorraine leaned closer, he found that there really wasn’t much to be said. He wasn’t naive enough to think that Chev had simply turned over a new leaf or that from then on the blond would suddenly be a changed man. Chevy was catty and snobbish, silver-tongued with a tendency for trouble. But he’d also been the one that helped Philippe accept himself, to find who he was as a person and not just in his older brother’s shadow. Chev was his freedom.

When their lips met for the first time in months, they were instantly reminded of the undeniable connection between them. Philippe had missed how thoroughly the other man claimed his mouth and Lorraine had longed for his Mignonette’s sweet submission. They stayed like that for a long while, bodies pressed close together and tongues leisurely caressing in the relative quiet provided by the late hour. It was only as the blond sunk his fingers into dark hair and began a gentle but firm pull, that Philippe finally broke the kiss.

“What are you doing?” He asked, a bit breathless.

“Take it off.” Came the murmured reply.

“It ruins the look.” Philippe frowned.

“No- it’s you. You look just as beautiful without it.”

Philippe searched Chevy’s face for a moment before he sighed heavily and reached up to his hair. One by one, he removed the pins securing it into place and slowly removed the expensive wig. Lorraine helped free the lengths below of the mesh cap and little plastic ties until every last one of Philippe’s natural curls were free to fall about his jaw. The wig had been meant to mimic his own hair and without it, the only real difference came in its length.

“If I wanted to look like a man-” Philippe began, but the blond hushed him.

“You don’t,” Chevy promised as he brushed his thumb across Philippe’s temple and ran his fingers through locks that were so much softer than their imposter’s. “You’ve always been resplendent.”

“That’s what you called me the first night we met…” Philippe murmured as he carefully placed the wig on the hood of the car, though he never turned his gaze from the his possibly-not-Ex.

“Because it can be whatever it wants-” Chevy purred as he leaned forward again, this time to trail his lips along Philippe’s jaw and down along the pale expanse of his neck. “Just like you.”

Once more, it was all too easy for the umber-haired man to give in. The only thing to stir him to his senses was the sound of a car passing over a manhole cover, the noise startled him to mindfulness. “We can’t do this here. We’re in a fucking garage of all places.”

“I’ve been stuck here for eight hours, I could bend you over the bonnet and no one would be the wiser.” Lorraine spoke, before he began to suck lightly at the juncture where Philippe’s neck and shoulder met.

And that was all it took. No lengthy debates or bickering about what would happen if this intimate moment somehow got leaked to the press. The Prime Minister’s little brother, caught shagging his on-again/off-again lover in the garage of some posh flats. Oh, Louis would love that. Philippe was distantly aware of the sound of Chevy’s keys once more, followed by the click of the back passenger side door being unlocked. The keys were left in the door as the blond brought his lips back up to meet Philippe’s, the hand not still embedded in those lustrous curls moved to take hold of his Mignonette’s thigh and guide his leg upwards.

Philippe gasped as Lorraine ground himself forward, breath picking up as the other man rhythmically rolled their hips together. It wasn’t fair. How could Chevy so effortlessly drive Philippe so far from sensibility? He was aching by the time the blond saw fit to relinquish his hold and place a bit of distance between them. When given a tilt of the head and questioning expression, Lorraine motioned at the car door Philippe was leaned back against. It took a moment for his brain to catch up, but when it did, the dark-haired man stood himself straight before he turned and tugged the door open. The keys were long forgotten in lock and wig on the roof, as Chev watched his Mignonette crawl into the back seat.

When Philippe had settled himself, lounged on his back and propped up by his elbows, Chevy climbed in after him. Their lips met again as Philippe wrapped his legs around his on-again lover and Chev cradled his head as he was laid back fully. Philippe’s fingers were unsteady as he struggled to free the other man of overshirt and tee, while Lorraine’s own were firm and sure as he slid Philippe’s skirt up his thighs.

“Fuck.” Confusion was etched into his frown on the raven-haired man’s face as Chevy cursed and pulled away to look down at him.

“What’s the matter?” Philippe’s voice was hoarse and full of concern.

“These are new…” Chevy licked his lips as he stared down at the black silk and lace, offset so perfectly by Philippe’s pale skin.

“I… uh…” Despite everything they were doing and about to do, this was what brought the flush to Philippe’s cheeks.

“No- don’t do that, Mignonette. They suit you.” Chevy appraised, before he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and peeled them down. There was a moment of awkward manoeuvring (and giddy giggling) to get them off entirely, one in which the blond made it very clear that he intended the heels to stay on. “I’m already regretting taking them off…”

Philippe’s face only grew hotter at the sentiment, though he locked it away in his memory as something they should explore later. His pale gaze followed the undergarment as it was tossed onto the front seat, then cocked a dark brow when Lorraine reached to the center console and flipped the lid open. A moment later, the blond procured a foil packet and small bottle with ‘travel sized’ stamped over the label.

“You never change.” Philippe snorted as Chevy snapped the lid shut once more and placed the items on the seat next to those soft black curls.

“Would you want me to?” There was that horribly charming grin again, one that made Philippe think that the other man might just be the devil.

“No…” He’d had to admit as the blond leaned back over him, that stupid smile still in place- So, Philippe tugged him down by the back of the neck to kiss it away.

With the interlude over, their comfortable banter gave way to stuttered breaths and whispered moans. It didn’t take long for Philippe’s hands to find their way to the front of his lover’s jeans and fumble to get them open. Soft laughter passed between their lips as the raven-haired man’s eagerness caused him to take twice as long to do what they were meant to. When they did, his Mignonette’s slender fingers wrapped themselves around him and began to stroke. Chev took the bottle back up and flicked open the cap. Once he’d poured enough slick along his fingers, the blond reached down between Philippe’s legs, only for his lover to snatch his wrist before he could touch the other. A silent conversation passed between them before Chevy rolled his eyes and Philippe let go of the other man’s wrist. Lorraine took the time to roll his fingers together, warming the substance between them before he brought them back down again. This time, with no resistance. 

Philippe gasped softly and let his eyes fall shut as his lover’s finger massaged over his entrance, before slowly pressing in. They really shouldn’t have taken their time, but the sounds Chevy could get to pour from his Mignonette’s lips were the sweetest symphony never written and there was poetry in the way Philippe’s back arched off the seat. The dark-haired man kept his eyes shut the entire time, simply giving himself over to the moment as his lover worked him open. The addition of each finger brought with a new sensation- one was a subtle sort of pleasure, while two spreading him apart were what sent the sounds pouring from his throat.

The entire time, Chevy leaned back to watch, stormy eyes feasting on the other man’s reaction to his ministrations. Philippe’s moans had begun to grow desperate by the time the blond had started to work the third finger in and out of him. Finally, those bright eyes fluttered open as Philippe twisted his head to look for the foil and then snatched it up. When his fingers couldn’t manage, Philippe used his teeth to tear the wrapper open. Lorraine quickly got the message and gently removed his fingers, bemused when Philippe shoved his hand away as he’d tried to take the rubber up. The dark-haired man leaned up to roll the rubber down Chev’s length himself, a smirk teased across his lips as the attention pulled a low moan from the blond.

Lorraine settled himself over Philippe as the other man lounged back again, it took only a moment for the blond to stroke a palmful of slick over his hardness and guide himself into position. Philippe wrapped his arms around Chevy’s shoulder as their eyes met. There was a deeply intimate moment between them, neither willing to look away from the other as the blond slowly sank himself into his lover, whose lips had fallen open in the process. Fully seated, Chevy brought their mouths together and delved his tongue forward to lay its claim. Lorraine settled one arm on the seat to support his weight, while the other crept its way under Philippe blouse, who hummed in agreement at the feel of his lover’s fingers tease across a nipple.

Their lips never seemed to stray from one another as Lorraine slowly eased out and back in again, allowing his lover to grow accustomed to the feeling. The tight heat that surrounded him, made Chev’s head spin, he thought that even the most chaste of women would not be able to match it. Neither could keep that pace for very long, Philippe soon rocked his hips impatiently and Chevy couldn’t help but oblige. The blond moved the hand in Philippe’s shirt down to grip at his lover’s narrow hip, holding it firmly against the seat as he picked up his pace.

Philippe was almost sure he could hear the keys that were still in the lock, scraping against the door as Chev set-up a steady pace. ‘How had he gone two months without this?’ Philippe found himself wondering, senses aflame with an ever-growing need. Lorraine ducked his head and latched his mouth Philippe’s throat, taking care to spend time where he knew the other man was particularly sensitive. The raven-haired man knew exactly what his lover sought when Lorraine began to shift his hips subtly, but was still shocked by the sensation when it rushed over him. Toes curled in his pumps as the sweetest gasps and moans began to trickle past his lips- he could feel the smug bastard smiling against his skin.

Any silence that a garage might have had in the dead of night was lost as the sounds of their enthusiastic reunion filled the air. Philippe moved his hands down his lover’s back, blunt nails leaving red stripes in their wake before his fingers had moved low enough to grab hold of Lorraine’s rear, urging the man harder and deeper. Even with one of the doors open, the windows of the rocking car had begun to fog over.

“Chev- Ah! I’m… I’m... “ Philippe couldn’t seem to form proper words, just delicious moans and cried variations of his lover’s name. Chevy didn’t have to question what his Mignonette needed as he relinquished his hold on the other’s hip and wrapped it around Philippe’s leaking manhood. Desperate sobs were ripped from the fair-skinned man as Lorraine began to stroke him in time with his near frantic pace. 

Chevy propped himself up to watch, mesmerized at just how perfect Philippe looked as he found his release. The way his eyes clamped shut and his mouth fell open, how his slender frame seized up as his seed spilt over the blond’s hand and onto the skirt rumpled about his waist. Chev was unrelenting as he chased his own orgasm, only a few more thrusts and he was pushing himself in as far as he could go, spilling in hot waves into the condom. When he collapsed, Lorraine tried to be mindful of his weight on the other man, both lay there panting heavy as the world came back to them.

Philippe was the first to break the quiet, giggles bubbled up from his chest until it was a hearty chuckle. Without thought or explanation, Lorraine joined in, the two of them filling the car with blissful laughter. When they’d both settled down, Chevy gently pulled himself free of his lover and removed the rubber from his length. The blond knotted the end and tossed it out onto the cement, much to Philippe’s chagrin.

“I’m not paying that fine.” Philippe’s voice sounded overworked and raspy.

“What?” Chev blinked, clearly confused. 

“Littering. Not you mention, would you want to be the one who walks up on that?”

“I’m not going to carry it around in the fucking car, Philippe.”

Philippe just stared at him.

“I’m not picking it up.”

***

Fifteen minutes later, with a used condom stuffed in a tied grocery bag and tucked into the boot of his car, they sat up front prepared to leave. Lorraine twisted the key in the ignition but it failed to turn over, he tried a few more times with no luck. Moments passed as they stared at one another, neither saying a word until Philippe finally spoke up, “Well?”

“It won’t start.” Chev explained helpfully.

“No shit. What are you going to do about it?” Philippe waited rather impatiently for the answer.

“Uhh…” The blond looked between his lover and the car, unsure.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Chev- You’re useless.” Philippe huffed as he hauled himself out of the car, “Shift the bonnet.”

Lorraine pulled the lever and the hood popped open, Philippe quickly lifted it to investigate. Chevy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited on the other man, not entirely sure what else to do.

“Give it a go.” Philippe finally called, hidden from sight by the open hood. The car came to life on the first try and the dark-haired man slammed the bonnet back down before he walked back around the passenger side door. 

Philippe’s hands were still covered in oil as he climbed back into the vehicle and Chevy helpfully handed him a few of the fast food napkins he had stashed next to his seat.

“Aren’t you handy in a crisis.” Lorraine grinned at him.

“I wouldn’t exactly call loose spark plugs a crisis. You’re going to have to take it in, they won’t be in proper just by hand.” Philippe informed him.

“All things to worry about after we’re home.” Chev replied flippantly as he backed the car out of its space and headed towards the exit.

“We?” Philippe raised a brow.

“Mm-hm. I need to get you to a shower, you’re a mess.” That cheeky grin was back as he reached over to take Philippe’s hand and tangled their fingers together.

“I’m a mess?” Philippe snorted.

“It’s alright, I take full responsibility for it.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

They drove back to Philippe’s apartment, neither seemed particularly capable of keeping their hands off one another. They showered together and curled up in Philippe’s massive bed, tangled up in each other they talked- about everything and nothing, until the sun began to peak through the curtains. Philippe was the first to give way to sleep, head pillowed on Chev’s chest, an arm and a leg thrown carelessly across the blond. Lorraine watched his Mignonette sleep as his own eyelids grew heavy; he thought about how innocent and peaceful Philippe looked in his slumber, no longer burdened by the toils of the day. 

‘This could work.’ Lorraine thought as his consciousness slipped away, ‘This crazy thing between us could work.’

And from then on… it did.


End file.
